Grass type
The Grass type is one of the elemental types of the Pokémon series. It is also one of the three Starter types. List of Pokémon This list categorizes all Grass-type Pokémon in alphabetical order. Pure Grass-type * Bayleef * Bellossom * Bounsweet * Cacnea * Carnivine * Cherrim * Cherubi * Chespin * Chikorita * Fomantis * Gogoat * Grookey * Grotle * Grovyle * Leafeon * Lilligant * Lurantis * Maractus * Meganium * Pansage * Petilil * Quilladin * Sceptile * Seedot * Serperior * Servine * Shaymin * Shroomish * Simisage * Skiddo * Snivy * Steenee * Sunflora * Sunkern * Tangela * Tangrowth * Treecko * Tsareena * Turtwig Gallery Bayleef.png|Bayleef Bounsweet.png|Bounsweet Cherubi.png|Cherubi Chespin.png|Chespin Chikorita.png|Chikorita Gogoat.png|Gogoat Grotle.png|Grotle Leafeon.png|Leafeon Lilligant.png|Lilligant Maractus.png|Maractus Petilil.png|Petilil Quilladin.png|Quilladin Seedot.png|Seedot Shaymin.png|Shaymin Shroomish.png|Shroomish Snivy.png|Snivy Skiddo XY.png|Skiddo Steenee.png|Steenee Sunkern.png|Sunkern Treecko.png|Treecko Tsareena.png|Tsareena Turtwig.png|Turtwig Primary Grass-type * Abomasnow (Grass/Ice) * Alolan Exeggutor (Grass/Dragon) * Amoonguss (Grass/Poison) * Bellsprout (Grass/Poison) * Breloom (Grass/Fighting) * Budew (Grass/Poison) * Bulbasaur (Grass/Poison) * Cacturne (Grass/Dark) * Chesnaught (Grass/Fighting) * Cottonee (Grass/Fairy) * Dartrix (Grass/Flying) * Decidueye (Grass/Ghost) * Exeggcute (Grass/Psychic) * Exeggutor (Grass/Psychic) * Ferroseed (Grass/Steel) * Ferrothorn (Grass/Steel) * Foongus (Grass/Poison) * Gloom (Grass/Poison) * Hoppip (Grass/Flying) * Ivysaur (Grass/Poison) * Jumpluff (Grass/Flying) * Kartana (Grass/Steel) * Morelull (Grass/Fairy) * Nuzleaf (Grass/Dark) * Oddish (Grass/Poison) * Roselia (Grass/Poison) * Roserade (Grass/Poison) * Rowlet (Grass/Flying) * Shiftry (Grass/Dark) * Shiinotic (Grass/Fairy) * Skiploom (Grass/Flying) * Snover (Grass/Ice) * Tapu Bulu (Grass/Fairy) * Venusaur (Grass/Poison) * Victreebel (Grass/Poison) * Vileplume (Grass/Poison) * Virizion (Grass/Fighting) * Weepinbell (Grass/Poison) * Whimsicott (Grass/Fairy) Gallery Abomasnow.png|Abomasnow Bellsprout.png|Bellsprout Budew.png|Budew Bulbasaur.png|Bulbasaur Cottonee.png|Cottonee Foongus.png|Foongus Gloom.png|Gloom Hoppip.png|Hoppip Ivysaur.png|Ivysaur Jumpluff.png|Jumpluff Kartana.png|Kartana Morelull.png|Morelull Oddish.png|Oddish Rowlet.png|Rowlet Shiinotic.png|Shiinotic Snover.png|Snover Tapu Bulu.png|Tapu Bulu Venusaur.png|Venusaur Vileplume.png|Vileplume Whimsicott.png|Whimsicott Secondary Grass-type * Celebi (Psychic/Grass) * Cradily (Rock/Grass) * Deerling (Normal/Grass) * Dhelmise (Ghost/Grass) * Gourgeist (Ghost/Grass) * Leavanny (Bug/Grass) * Lileep (Rock/Grass) * Lombre (Water/Grass) * Lotad (Water/Grass) * Ludicolo (Water/Grass) * Paras (Bug/Grass) * Parasect (Bug/Grass) * Phantump (Ghost/Grass) * Pumpkaboo (Ghost/Grass) * Sawsbuck (Normal/Grass) * Sewaddle (Bug/Grass) * Swadloon (Bug/Grass) * Trevenant (Ghost/Grass) * Wormadam (Plant Cloak) (Bug/Grass) Gallery Celebi.png|Celebi Deerling.png|Deerling Dhelmise.png|Dhelmise Leavanny.png|Leavanny Pumpkaboo.png|Pumpkaboo Sewaddle.png|Sewaddle Wormadam.png|Wormadam Relations with Other Types * Bug - Grass-type Pokémon are weak against this type because insects can consume plants. * Dragon - Grass-type Pokémon resist this type because in ancient mythology, dragons were said to become immune to the forces of nature. * Electric - Grass-type Pokémon resist this type because plants divert electricity to the ground. * Fire - Grass-type Pokémon are weak against this type because fire is able to easily burn plants and other botanical life. * Flying - Grass-type Pokémon are weak against this type because birds and other flying mammals eat parts of plants. * Ground - Grass-type Pokémon are strong against this type because plants absorb minerals from the ground. * Ice - Grass-type Pokémon are weak against this type because plants are unable to resist frost. * Poison - Grass-type Pokémon are weak against this type because poison is used to get rid of unwanted weeds. * Rock - Grass-type Pokémon are strong against this type because plants can easily crack stones and other rocks using their roots. * Steel - Grass-type Pokémon resist this type because botanical life degrades metallic objects. * Water - Grass-type Pokémon are strong against this type because plants absorb water for their benefit. Trivia * Many Grass-type Pokémon are based on real-world botanical life, such as plants. Category:Types Category:Canon Types